


Road to Roulette: Felix

by Misskrose



Series: Roulette [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	Road to Roulette: Felix

“Isaac Gates and to what do I owe the pleasure?” you say. Isaac chuckles as he sits down at the bar.   
“I was wondering if you’ve seen this man.” he says handing you a photo. You take it but don’t bother to look at it.   
“You know that every night there a 100 plus people that come here.”   
“And I also know that you keep all of logs from the card scanner at the the front door.”  
“And what makes you think I’m just going to hand over that information?” you say as you walk out from behind the bar to the stool Isaac’s sitting on. He stands up and pulls you into him. He starts kissing your neck. You pull away “Isaac you know the rules and I would hate to have to stop.”   
“Oh please you wouldn’t”   
“Watch me.” you say walking away heading toward your office.   
“Y/N come on you’re not going to turn me down.” You smile and keep walking knowing that you’ll get your way. You’ve known Isaac for a while now and so you know just how to play him. You can hear him walking behind you.   
“How stupid his playing right into my hand.” you think as he grabs your wrist.   
“Y/N come on you and I both know how this is going to end.”   
“Do we Gates? Because I plan on going back to my office and getting work done and not fucking you tonight.” He laughs as he pulls you closer to him.   
“Or I fuck you and than you could try to work.”   
“As much as that sounds like fun I have way more lucrative things to do.”   
“I’ll owe you.”   
“Wow already begging how cute?”   
“Oh please we both know you’ll be the one begging.”   
“Well you’re in luck you owing me a favor is worth way more than the weapons deal I was going to make.” you say as you pull him toward your office.


End file.
